Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)/Gallery/Summertime Shorts
Mad Twience Mad Twience title card SS5.png Twilight Sparkle in her home laboratory SS5.png Twilight Sparkle shuffles through papers SS5.png Photos of pet owners and dogs SS5.png Twilight Sparkle in front of chalkboard SS5.png Twilight Sparkle tossing her notes aside SS5.png Twilight Sparkle writing calculations SS5.png Twilight Sparkle looks at her calculations SS5.png Twilight Sparkle jumping with excitement SS5.png Twilight Sparkle in front of lab equipment SS5.png Twilight Sparkle tinkers with a motherboard SS5.png Spike the Dog appears with spiky hairdo SS5.png Twilight and Spike look at robot capsule SS5.png Twilight Sparkle picking up Spike SS5.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling her pet Spike SS5.png Twilight Sparkle holding Spike up SS5.png Twilight Sparkle prints out graph readings SS5.png Twilight Sparkle thinking to herself SS5.png Twilight Sparkle typing on a keyboard SS5.png Picture of pet owner on Twilight's computer SS5.png Picture of pet owner breaking down SS5.png Twilight looking closely at her monitor SS5.png Twilight Sparkle in a state of shock SS5.png Twilight Sparkle continues typing SS5.png Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png Twilight Sparkle ecstatic SS5.png Twilight Sparkle tinkers with a module SS5.png Twilight's module short-circuiting SS5.png Twilight Sparkle tosses the module away SS5.png Twilight sees the module about to explode SS5.png Twilight Sparkle's module explodes SS5.png Twilight Sparkle covered in soot and burns SS5.png Twilight Sparkle sitting at her desk SS5.png Twilight Sparkle getting an idea SS5.png Twilight Sparkle getting excited again SS5.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a blender SS5.png Twilight picks up a radio wave machine SS5.png Twilight Sparkle picks up videotape player SS5.png Twilight Sparkle holding two ends of a plug SS5.png Twilight connects the two plugs together SS5.png Twilight Sparkle in a magnetic field SS5.png Twilight Sparkle hard at work SS5.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her computer SS5.png Twilight's pet data upload in process SS5.png Twilight Sparkle watching the data upload SS5.png Twilight Sparkle making digital blueprints SS5.png Spike watches Twilight Sparkle work SS5.png Twilight Sparkle concentrating heavily SS5.png Twilight gives a thumbs-up to Spike SS5.png Twilight prints out more graph data SS5.png Twilight Sparkle smiling at the graph data SS5.png Silhouettes of Twilight and Timber in Twilight's lens SS5.png Silhouettes of Twilight and Timber generating hearts SS5.png Twilight Sparkle in a computer matrix SS5.png Twilight Sparkle diving into the matrix SS5.png Twilight Sparkle finishing the robot CPU SS5.png Twilight Sparkle plugs in the power cord SS5.png Twilight Sparkle with a mad scientist grin SS5.png Twilight Sparkle pulling a lever SS5.png Twilight and Spike look at the capsule SS5.png The robot capsule opens up SS5.png Spike looking at the robot dog SS5.png Robot dog nuzzling Spike SS5.png Spike blushing; Twilight proud of herself SS5.png Monday Blues Monday Blues title card SS6.png Sunset and Twilight press the snooze button SS6.png Twilight Sparkle getting out of bed SS6.png Twilight Sparkle stretching SS6.png Twilight Sparkle making her bed SS6.png Twilight Sparkle gets ready for school SS6.png Twilight Sparkle puts her glasses on SS6.png Twilight Sparkle notices her messy hair SS6.png Twilight Sparkle using a blowdryer SS6.png Twilight takes a shirt out of her drawer SS6.png Twilight Sparkle putting her shoes on SS6.png Twilight Sparkle ready for school SS6.png Sunset and Twilight leaving their homes SS6.png Sunset and Twilight heading out the door SS6.png Rain starts falling on Sunset and Twilight SS6.png Rain pours over Sunset and Twilight's houses SS6.png Sunset and Twilight caught in the rain SS6.png Sunset in a hoodie; Twilight holding an umbrella SS6.png Twilight Sparkle starts walking to school SS6.png Twilight Sparkle gets splashed with water SS6.png Twilight Sparkle drenched with water SS6.png Twilight Sparkle misses the school bus SS6.png Wind blowing through Twilight's umbrella SS6.png Twilight Sparkle loses her umbrella SS6.png Twilight Sparkle swept by the wind SS6.png Twilight Sparkle reaching into her bag SS6.png Twilight Sparkle takes out spare umbrella SS6.png Twilight Sparkle holding spare umbrella SS6.png Twilight Sparkle jogging to school SS6.png Mane Seven in Sunset and Twilight's phones SS6.png Sunset and Twilight thinking about their friends SS6.png Twilight's path is blocked by construction SS6.png Twilight heading back the way she came SS6.png Twilight Sparkle running down the sidewalk SS6.png Twilight Sparkle nearly bumps into someone SS6.png Sunset and Twilight's cellphones are buzzing SS6.png Lightning strikes over Sunset and Twilight SS6.png Sunset tightens her hoodie; Twilight looks scared SS6.png Sunset and Twilight running toward Canterlot High SS6.png Sunset and Twilight finally reach Canterlot High SS6.png Sunset and Twilight meet in front of CHS SS6.png Sunset and Twilight enter the school together SS6.png Canterlot High School exterior during rainfall SS6.png Sunset and Twilight enter Canterlot High School SS6.png Sunset and Twilight conversing happily SS6.png Sunset and Twilight looking surprised SS6.png Rarity looking frazzled at her locker SS6.png Rarity crying dramatically SS6.png Sunset and Twilight approaching Rarity SS6.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Rarity SS6.png Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity walk together SS6.png Fluttershy trying to catch a bird SS6.png Fluttershy meets up with her friends SS6.png Straight-haired Pinkie meeting her friends SS6.png Rainbow Dash zooms past her friends SS6.png Main five watching Rainbow Dash crash SS6.png Rainbow Dash's friends helping her up SS6.png Main six looking at Applejack SS6.png Sunset, Rarity, and Twilight laugh together SS6.png Mane Seven taking a group photo SS6.png Monday morning photo of Mane Seven SS6.png Pet Project Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Spike admiring his mirror reflection SS7.png Twilight and friends looking at their pets SS7.png Sunset Shimmer interrupts the photo shoot SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "I've changed my mind!" SS7.png Sunset and friends looking at their pets SS7.png Subs Rock Canterlot High students in a classroom SS8.png Twilight Sparkle writing on piece of paper SS8.png Twilight hears Celestia enter the room SS8.png Twilight excited to have Celestia as a teacher SS8.png Students listening to Principal Celestia SS8.png Principal Celestia beginning the lesson SS8.png Twilight very excited for Celestia's lesson SS8.png Twilight Sparkle quickly raises her hand SS8.png Twilight happy to be in charge of class SS8.png Twilight reads a book at front of the classroom SS8.png Principal Celestia returns to the classroom SS8.png Twilight Sparkle returns to her seat SS8.png Principal Celestia continues the lesson SS8.png Twilight raises her hand; Celestia hears a knock SS8.png Twilight Sparkle raises her hand again SS8.png Class students hear a sudden loud noise SS8.png Twilight Sparkle still raising her hand SS8.png Celestia and students look at the phone SS8.png Rarity "that was the final interruption!" SS8.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png Scootaloo looks at tickets in Apple Bloom's hand SS11.png Scootaloo looks at the movie poster SS11.png Scootaloo looking a little embarrassed SS11.png Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png Leaping Off the Page Twilight and Rarity enter Rainbow Dash's room SS12.png Twilight Sparkle "sorry to interrupt" SS12.png Twilight "Applejack honked a million times" SS12.png Rainbow Dash jumps down from her wardrobe SS12.png Rainbow Dash tossing her book on the bed SS12.png Rainbow Dash walks past Twilight and Rarity SS12.png Twilight and Rarity watch Rainbow Dash leave SS12.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity shrugging SS12.png Twilight Sparkle following Rainbow Dash SS12.png Twilight closing Rainbow Dash's bedroom door SS12.png Get the Show on the Road The Rainbooms outside Canterlot High School SS13.png The Rainbooms waiting for Applejack SS13.png Rainbow Dash "the tour bus she promised us" SS13.png The Rainbooms hear a bus horn honking SS13.png Bus is parked in front of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look down at one of the bus tires SS13.png The Rainbooms look at AJ; Big Mac face-palms SS13.png Rainbooms look worried at the broken-down bus SS13.png Six-way split-screen of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look at each other in worry SS13.png The Rainbooms get ready to fix the bus SS13.png Twilight puts a hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder SS13.png Twilight shows her blueprints to Rainbow Dash SS13.png Twilight's blueprints of the Rainbooms' tour bus SS13.png Twilight Sparkle shows her blueprints to her friends SS13.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity agreeing with Twilight's plan SS13.png The Rainbooms stack their hands on each other SS13.png Rainbooms jump for joy; Big Mac gives a thumbs-up SS13.png Twilight uses her geode powers to open the bus's hood SS13.png Twilight Sparkle facing a family of raccoons SS13.png Twilight Sparkle runs away from the raccoons SS13.png The Rainbooms "a number-one team" SS13.png Rainbow Dash pointing at her friends SS13.png The Rainbooms "gotta see that dream" SS13.png Nine-way split-screen of Rainbooms working together SS13.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer singing together SS13.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset singing back-to-back SS13.png The Rainbooms performing Get the Show on the Road SS13.png The Rainbooms as silhouettes in blinding light SS13.png The Rainbooms perform outside the tour bus SS13.png Epic Fails Epic Fails title card SS14.png Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png Mane Seven think about embarrassing moments SS14.png Twilight Sparkle thinking about her epic fail SS14.png Chemicals bubbling in a chemistry set SS14.png Chemicals boiling over a bunsen burner SS14.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike doing chemistry SS14.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike covered in pink goo SS14.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike's epic fail SS14.png Rarity "we never do anything that embarrassing" SS14.png Mane Seven in complete agreement SS14.png Twilight Sparkle walks past a 'Wet Floor' sign SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile on the cafeteria floor SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Good Vibes Good Vibes title card SS16.png Bulk Biceps notices Twilight Sparkle needs help SS16.png Wheel falls off of Twilight Sparkle's hand truck SS16.png Twilight Sparkle smacks her forehead in frustration SS16.png Bulk Biceps helps Twilight carry her store supplies SS16.png Twilight Sparkle glowing with good vibes SS16.png Twilight Sparkle as an electronics store employee SS16.png DJ Pon-3 goes to Twilight Sparkle for help SS16.png Twilight Sparkle fixing DJ Pon-3's turntable SS16.png Mane Seven assemble around Flash Sentry SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png |index}}